La cortesana
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Historia ambientada en 1883.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarsahi.

Advertencia contenido adulto a extremo.

Año 1883, un joven rubio alto de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación disfrutando de la fresca mañana, que traía con ella un delicioso aroma a rosas silvestres, proveniente del rosedal que una vez cultivó su hermana y luego su sobrino, quien murió trágicamente, encima de sus hombros una enorme responsabilidad desde su nacimiento: William Albert Ardlay, el chico que nadie conoce, que nadie sabe, ¿quién es? Al fin será presentado en sociedad para ser comprometido en matrimonio con una dama de alta sociedad. Como bien estipula una de las clausulas de los clanes escoceses, que rigen la vida de los integrantes de su familia, la cual ha estado sumamente enmarcada, pues lo más valioso para ellos es la sangre para preservar su buen nombre y apellido.

Albert, un hombre de 25 años; aunque parezca increíble no tuvo ni un mínimo de libertad en su vida, sus pasos, sus movimientos, eran estudiados por su tutora legal, no caminaba sin antes ser aprobado por su tía Elroy. Estudió siempre con profesores privados, quienes le enseñaron distintos idiomas: francés, portugués, italiano y por supuesto su habla: inglesa, además de materias que abordaban desde las ciencias administrativas hasta las legales, se puede decir que es un erudito. No basto con eso, fue a Inglaterra: allí se preparó a nivel universitario. Atrás de él, guardaespaldas, quienes les garantizaron seguridad, pues temían que unos de sus familiares descubrieran antes de tiempo que el heredero del imperio Ardlay es un joven inexperto en el ámbito empresarial. El tocar de la puerta le hizo desprenderse de ese maravilloso momento:

― ¡Un momento! ―exclamó, a medida que caminaba para agarrar la bata de su pijama azul claro para ponérsela e ir abrir.

― Permiso ―dijo George, haciéndole una reverencia― le he interrumpido para comunicarle: el cochero llegará a las doce del mediodía para dejarlo en la embarcación, que lo llevará a Francia, su equipaje será recogido a las once con cinco minutos exactos.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, la mano derecha de la familia se retiró, dejando al joven patriarca con sus cavilaciones de lo que deberá hacer de ahora en adelante. Es un ser viviente, que actúa conforme le indican sus afectos más cercanos.

En una calle parisina una joven de 16 años peleaba con el capataz de los Legan apodado "El García".

― ¡Maldita Americana! Harás lo que te diga.

― ¡No lo haré, no permitiré que abusen de mí, mi integridad vale, soy una mujer que se sabe defender! ¡Tengo uñas y dientes y de ser necesario lo golpearé!

― ¡Malcriada, te haré entrar en razón! ―expresó quitándose la hebilla del pantalón para castigarla. Un hombre lo detuvo.

―No la maltrate, hombre ―le habló serenamente, fumando uno de los mejores habanos de América Latina― La necesitamos bonita, impoluta para el joven americano que viene de Estados Unidos. Nos ofrecieron una enorme cantidad, por una chica así como ella: rubia, ojos verdes, delgada y bien proporcionada ― Lord Pierre la miraba con deseo. Se acercó a ella ― Nada más por eso te salvas mocosa. ¡Súbete al coche! La madame Ivonne te preparará para la noche.

― ¡Le dije que no!

― Si no lo haces. Tus hermanos pagarán las consecuencias. Están en la cárcel a merced de Lord Fabre, el mejor herrero de la ciudad… Dicen que le gusta probar el filo de sus cuchillos en humanos ―le dio a saber con una sonrisa ladera llena de malicia.

Candy con la mirada llena de terror, accedió a la petición de sus captores.

Albert, subió al navío, respiró hondo, ya no tenía ánimos de luchar contra la marea, es un hecho de que él, es una simple marioneta. De chico trató huir de ese mundo que lo tenía enjaulado como un colibrí, que busca volar por encima de los árboles, de las flores, nunca lo consiguió. Él era un muerto viviente, un zombi.

En la noche.

― ¿Tú eres, Candy? ―preguntó la madame, con altivez, evaluado el aspecto de aquella chiquilla de rizos dorados y ojos verdes.

―Sí.

―Estás harapienta, te arreglaremos. ¡Abigail! ―llamó la madame.

―Sí, señora.

―Arregla a la joven; será la cortesana del joven americano, que llegará en la noche ―asintiendo con la cabeza, la mucama obedeció.

Candy en la tina era enjabonada por la asistente de la madame.

―Tienes suerte.

― ¿Por qué lo dice? No tendré futuro. Quería… yo quería… ―trataba de expresarse, apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

― Candy, debes aceptar tu destino; ningún hombre desposará a una huérfana ―Candy hizo la mirada a un lado ―perdón por ser tan dura, créeme cuando te digo que tienes suerte. Tengo entendido, que tu cliente es un hombre guapo, un joven de sociedad. Nosotras no hemos tenido tanta suerte nos tocan hombres mayores, cansados de sus mujeres, que buscan liberarse de las "estúpidas leyes que rigen la sociedad"; así me dijo uno de los caballeros que atiendo. Él me cae bien, siempre que regresa de viaje me trae algún recuerdo; la otra vez me trajo un libro de la india, ahora te lo mostraré es bien instructivo el autor se llama, déjame recordar, ah ya sé, es: Richard Francis Burton ―Abigail, relataba ruborizada. Tranquila según tengo entendido es un debutante.

― ¿Qué es un debutante?

―Es un hombre, que nunca ha tenido sexo con nadie.

― ¿Por qué no se busca una experta?

―Necesitan a una virgen, una mujer que no haya sido tocada antes. Quieren lo mejor para él.

― ¡Seré su muñeca! El objeto con el que practicará, ¿no valgo? ¡Lo odio, sin ni siquiera conocerlo!

― Es mejor así, es un hombre puro. Candy, guiaré tú mano a la parte inferior de entrepierna.

― ¡No me toques!

― Candy, aprovecharé el baño de tina para decirte, en donde él te deberá penetrar. Te meterá su miembro, en un inicio duele, luego te acostumbras y si te hacen ciertas cositas lo disfrutas.

― ¡No quiero saber!

― Deberás saber, él no sabe qué hacer en asuntos sexuales, él pronto se casará y debe saber cómo responder con la madre de sus hijos. Te daré tips para que no te preñe. Tomarás unas hierbas.

― ¡No tomaré hierbas!

― Las tomarás ―le dijo con voz tranquila y serena.

―No puedes quedar embarazada; podríamos usar el calendario, pero él pronto se casará y necesitan que aprenda, rápido.

Candy empezó a llorar, desde niña soñó con una boda, con un príncipe azul como en los cuentos de hadas, que llegaría en un carruaje para llevársela a un mundo especial, diferente para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

En otro lado, el joven Ardlay llegaba al hotel más elegante de París:

― Puede descansar, a las nueve con treinta y cinco minutos, pasará por usted el carruaje, que lo llevará a la casa de madame Ivonne. Albert, sin replicar aceptó. Le entregaron la vestimenta que debería usar para su debut como le dio a conocer, George. Recordó la plática que tuvo con su mentor:

―Es usted el hijo, que nunca tuve. Su padre murió cuando tan sólo usted tenía ocho años ―George, se levantó dándole la espalda ―desde entonces la incertidumbre se apoderó de su familia. Eras un niño, ¿cómo entregar el mando a un niño? ―preguntó bajando la mirada― Es imposible, sé que no ha sido fácil para usted, vivir aislado, en las sombras, pero ya es tiempo de que se presente en sociedad y contraiga nupcias con una mujer de su misma sociedad ―el hombre de aspecto taciturno carraspeó antes de decir lo siguiente: ―un hombre debe estar con una mujer para procrear, dar herederos, es preciso que usted sepa que hacer en la noche de bodas.

Un sirviente solicitó permiso para entrar, trayéndole al joven patriarca a la realidad.

― Señor, el carruaje le espera.

Continuará.

Espero le haya gustado la invitación es para que se una al grupo Fan Fic de Albert y Candy, para conocer más de esta historia y compartir con otros escritores. Dios nos bendiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Misuki e Igarashi.

Albert, había abordado el carruaje; en ocasiones observaba por la ventanilla, mirando los faroles de las calles nocturnas de la Gran Paris del siglo 19. Hombres con sombreros de copa y trajes desajustados, sujetándose a las columnas de las paredes para evitar caerse al piso ante tanta bebida alcohólica ingerida, se veían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Paran frente a una casa alumbrada, gracias a las lámparas de kerosene color rojo que le daba un toque atractivo para la época.

El cochero se bajó para abrirle la puerta del transporte, guiado por caballos. Lord Michael, asistente de la madame le recibió.

― Bienvenido, señor William. El lugar ha sido reservado especialmente para usted, antes de presentarle su cortesana, le comunico que es una damisela hermosa.

― Gracias ―contestó Albert, cordialmente.

Al ingresar al lugar notó, el ambiente alegre y desinhibido, diferente a sus costumbres, meditó lo contradictorio de la vida; pues fue educado en el seno de una familia apegada a la moral y las buenas costumbres y he aquí en un lugar lleno de mujeres coquetas, mostrándole las piernas en un baile atrevido.

― Tome asiento joven, pronto será guiado a sus aposentos, por los momentos le ofreceremos vino del mejor viñero del mundo ¡París! ―A Albert, le pareció vulgar la forma en que el hombre de tabaco en la boca se dirigía a él, con tal frescura y confianza. Sintió el deseo de levantarse e irse corriendo del lugar, huir, pero sabía que múltiples familias dependían de su trabajo― ¡El gran George! Ese pillín, lo conocí desde que éramos unos chamacos, ahora viste con traje elegante y dice pocas palabras ja, ja, ja, ¿quién recordará aquellos tiempos en los que robaba? Tranquilo tu padre lo rescató de la mala vida, ahora es nuestro deber devolverle el favor, dándote a la chica más hermosa para que humedezcas tus huevos ja, ja, ja ―le dijo palmeándole la pierna derecha que estaba cerca de él. Bien, disfrutemos del baile. ¡Mary Jane!

― Sí, señor ―la mujer de avanzada edad, se acercó rápido cortésmente.

― Sube e informa que el señor Ardlay, subirá a las diez con cinco minutos a la habitación, la cortesana debe estar impoluta para la ocasión.

― De eso quería hablarle, la cortesana… ―Lord Pierre se levantó temiendo que Candy, nuevamente se había alzado, contradiciéndole sus planes monetarios, por ello no dejó que la mucama encargada de vestir a las chicas culminara su frase; lo último que deseaba era trasmitir inseguridad a aquel chico, debutante en el plano amatorio.

― Espere un momento, ya regreso ―Albert, se quedó tranquilo degustando la bebida derivada de la uva.

El hombre lleno de furia subió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Candy. Entró fúrico; agarrándole del brazo a Candy, la lanzó con rudeza; cayendo está desnuda en la cama.

― ¡Cielos, eres tan hermosa! ―se acercó a ella como león queriendo comer a su presa, en susurro le expresó― No te he hecho mía, sólo, porque me dieron una excelente dote por ti, sólo por eso no te enseño a respetar como mereces ―le advirtió rozándole su endurecido miembro por su entre pierna― sabía que no entenderías por las buenas, veamos, si después de ver lo siguiente, aprendes a controlar tus arrebatos de niña malcriada ―Lord Pierre, enérgicamente se hizo a un lado de la cama para levantarse y tocar una campanilla. Al cabo de unos segundos, uno de sus rufianes, ingresó al lugar con un chico de casi once años de edad, vendado con las manos maniatadas hacia adelante, estaba amarrado como si fuera un cerdo que está a punto de morir. Candy angustiada exclamo:

― ¡Jimmy, hermano! ―sin impórtale su desnudez se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Entre lágrimas le preguntaba― ¿Qué te ha pasado hermano?

― Candy, yo no tengo miedo a la muerte. No cedas a sus peticiones ¡No lo hagas!

― Jimmy, ¡te amo! ¡Los amo a ti y a Tom!

― No te sacrifiques por nosotros, ¡no lo hagas! ―Lord Pierre por medio de señas ordenó a su secuaz, que le golpeara justo en el rostro.

― ¡No! ―Candy, con voz de derrota le respondió ―Les haré caso, seré la cortesana de ese americano.

El hombre sintiéndose vencedor sonrío.

― ¡Llévense al chico!

― Le suplico, por lo más sagrado que le dejen en paz, no le golpeen más, ni a él ni a Tom.

― Te doy mi palabra. Después de haberte convertido en la mujer del americano, les dejaré en libertad. Estaremos vigilantes por si das un paso en falso. En la habitación que le hemos asignado, existe un cuadro, a través de los ojos del retrato, veré si te la quieres dar de lista. Candy con la cabeza gacha, sin ánimos, le contestó:

― No señor, seré obediente, cumpliré todas sus peticiones. El dolor de mis hermanos es superior al mío. Me daré al americano si replicar. Mi cuerpo está a su completo servicio.

― Perfecto. Abigail arréglale el maquillaje e instrúyela en lo que deberá hacerle al señor: William Ardlay.

― Sí, señor. Candy ponte esta bata y sígueme a la otra recamara ―Candy le obedeció.

La habitación era de espacio reducido, angosta; allí había un muñeco de cera masculino y uno femenino.

― Candy, te estimo como a una mi amiga, no quiero que llores, ya vi al joven; para nada es feo o desagradable se ve buena persona. Tengo fe en que si te portas bien con él, te coinvertirás en su cortesana oficial y ningún hombre te tocará sólo él. Eso sería bueno, serías como la segunda esposa. Muy pocas mujeres han tenido ese privilegio, en realidad una sola, la tuvo, pero… mejor lo hablamos en otra ocasión tenemos poco tiempo… ―le decía peinándole los cabellos, sujetándoselo en un moño, le dejó caer algunos rizos, por último le retocó el maquillaje ― Candy, ya estás lista quedaste imponente, radiante. ¿Vistes el hombre de cera?

― Sí.

― Acércate a él, tócale abajo, sin miedo. Aún sigues nerviosa, permíteme, te guiaré la mano ―Candy retiró su mano en una acción involuntaria― ¿Lo sentiste? Tranquila es normal en los hombres, que se les ponga así abultado, erguido, bájale el pantalón ―la rubia tragó en seco, acatándole su indicación― tócalo, el pene de ese chico deberá ponerse así, de caso contrario deberás estimularlo con tu boca. Espera, encenderé las velas del otro candelabro. Toma este pepino y observa como yo lo hago con este, ¿viste? Te lo metes todo a la boca y lo succiona con cierta fuerza sin usar los dientes, porque lo puedes lastimar, te confesaré que existen hombres que le gustan, pero ese joven no parece ser de la especie masoquista. Hm. Nunca se sabe. También le besas las tetillas. Tienes miedo al dolor que sentirás, ¿verdad? ―la rubia, asintió― llévate estos aceites; antes de que él meta sus huevos en tu coño. Si el cliente gusta puedes hacer que te bese aquí ―Candy, se hizo hacia atrás― perdóname te he tocado allí; en esa pequeña parte que sobresale de tu coño para que sepas que si el te la besa o succiona te gustará y sentirás menos dolor. Ahora elijamos el traje que usarás. Candy quita ese rostro, no tienes escapatoria haz de esta noche algo especial, por muy difícil que sea. Como estás sin ánimos, mira te elegí este camisón transparente color rojo, se te ajusta perfectamente a tu cuerpo, lo volverás loco. Otra cosa: permítele que te bese el cuello y los senos las caricias son importantes para que ambos lubriquen sus partes íntimas y sea mejor el coito.

Una de los las meretrices, se acercó al rubio para infórmale que su habitación ya estaba disponible.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, los cuales estimulan para seguir escribiendo la historia, mil gracias y bendiciones e nuestro Dios. Feliz año!

Karito, pivoine3 , chidamami, AzuKrita (me ha gustado tu comentario y el de todas, pero en respuesta a tu excelente comentario te diré: no lo creo, es así, por eso soy amante de la serie, Albert es el primer protagonista que esperó por su verdadero amor para entregarse en cuerpo y alma, Candy Candy es una historia diferente).

Nota: Espero la trama no sea tan fuerte y cruda.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

El rubio, siguió a la dama que lo guiaría hasta la recamara que le tenían reservada. Subió la angosta escalera en forma de espiral.

― Señor, su habitación está al final del pasillo ―La damisela de busto insinuante se alejó de él.

Albert, caminó hasta aquella puerta de madera tallada, con columna de mármol y lámpara. Giró la perilla para entrar. El lugar era amplio, gracias a que dos meses atrás la habían remodelado, unieron 4 habitaciones. Colocaron una enorme cama y almohadas rellenas de plumas de garza, sabanas blancas y rojas para darle el aire pasional, que requerían para la ocasión. Cuadros de la época grecorromana, las cuales revivían las orgías de la época, fueron colocados estratégicamente, sin olvidar las finas replicas de las esculturas desnudas de la diosa Venus de Milo y David del gran Miguel Ángel, cada una ubicada a un lado, entre aquellas fascinantes figuras artísticas se divisaba una mujer rubia, con las labios color carmesí, que hacía juego con su camisón del mismo tono, sin manga y ligeramente escotado, le hacía ver a la perfección sus bien formados senos, que si bien no eran tan grandes sugería deseo de ser tocados y saboreados, sus pezones se veían deliciosos, él a través de esa prenda que no dejó nada a la imaginación logró observar aquel ligero monte Venus color rubio, gracias a las luces de los distintos candelabros, además de la luz de la luna, que entraba por aquel ventanal.

Ella descalza caminó hasta a él, quien estaba perplejo ente la imagen de la mujer más hermosa que haya podido ver en su vida, una joven de curvas impresionantes y caderas pronunciadas.

Él no sabía cómo actuar, se dejó hacer por la dulce dama de ojos color esmeraldas y fragancia sutil a rosas silvestres, quien le tomó de la mano para sentarlo en la cama, ella se sentó sobre él con una pierna en cada lado; envolviéndole las caderas.

Sus rostros estaban frente a frente, Candy desde que vio la figura de aquel hombre se quedó maravillada, nunca pensó que sería tan guapo; Abigail, no le mintió, ese hombre es de belleza masculina indescriptible, elegante, de mirada tierna e inocente, sus ojos azules poseía un brillo que nunca había visto; pese a ello no le parecía correcto lo que debía hacer, no quería, pero pensó en sus hermanos, tomó valor; le desanudó un poco la corbata para quitársela y desabrocharle la camisa, su olor a madera fresca le gustó, sutilmente rozó sus labios con la boca de él, dándole en ocasiones pequeñas mordidas al joven debutante, ocasionándole escalofríos en la parte inferior de su columna vertebral. Candy metió su lengua en la boca de Albert, quien gustoso la recibía, él tenía las manos apoyadas a la cama; ella se las agarró para llevárselas a su trasero. Él cayó sobre la cama, ambos se friccionaban sus partes íntimas con pasión. A Candy se le humedeció la vagina, se subió la parte inferior del camisón transparente para frotarse mejor con la virilidad de Albert, que ya estaba erguida y endurecida. Él se la pegaba más para sentirla, ella se friccionaba de arriba hacia abajo. Le mojó el pantalón con sus fluidos vaginales, él estaba enloquecido nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan delicioso, se besaban el cuello, la boca de manera alterna. Albert en un arrebato por sentir más, se movió como poseído, repentinamente: gimió fuertemente; antes de que Candy pudiera completar su faena Albert, eyaculó en sus pantalones. Candy se asustó, pensó que le estaba faltando el aire para respirar, no sabía que le ocurría.

― ¿Está usted bien? ―preguntó con la mano en el pecho llena de preocupación. Candy, se levantó aprisa para buscar ayuda. La madame entró antes de que ella pudiera salir.

― Madame, el señor… no sé qué le pasa.

― Es normal ―había respondido con serenidad.

― ¿Cómo?

― Es primerizo, nunca había tocado una mujer, tú lo enloqueciste de pasión, tanto que antes de llegar al acto, él eyaculó en sus pantalones, mejor así reducirás el riesgo de quedar embarazada. Deja la angustia regresa a él y ayúdale con sus ropas. Metete con él en la tina.

En una de las celdas de la ciudad parisina.

― ¡Échenle agua fría Ja, ja, ja, qué aprendan a respetar la autoridad!

― ¡Cuando salga de aquí, verán de lo que soy capaz!

― Tom, ya no les des motivos a esos rufianes; se esconden debajo de un uniforme de la realeza para cometer sus fechorías. Tom, deberé… comunicarte: Candy ―dijo Jimmy, cabizbajo― fue capturada y sometida. La amenazaron con hacernos daños, sino cedía a sus peticiones.

― ¡Maldición! ¡No, no! ―lloraba Tom, quien con rabia y odio apretaba los puños de sus manos ―yo, yo, la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, lo más que deseaba era hacerla mi esposa, mi mujer, formar una familia. Ahora será la mujer de uno de esos niños multimillonarios caprichosos acostumbrados a hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

―Nada podemos hacer, es tarde; no eres el único que sufre de amor. Fuimos criados como hermanos en el hogar de Pony, pero simplemente, me fue imposible verla con ojos de hermano, no me importa que sea la muñeca de un excéntrico multimillonario, esperaré a mi mayoría de edad y me casaré con ella, sin importar su condición.

― Eres un niño y no sabes, lo doloroso de saber a tu mujer en brazos de otro. Todo es por culpa de los Legan. Llegaron con intenciones de llevarse a Candy como dama de compañía de la tonta de Eliza; siempre envidió a Candy, en sus ojos reflejan la llama del odio. Aumentó su ira en contra de ella, cuando ese niño rico se fijó en mi adorada revoltosa. Le dieron la encomienda a García de llevársela lejos a trabajar. Les cumplió, se la vendió al mejor postor.

― Nada podemos hacer.

Mientras en la habitación de la casa burlesque, Candy se acercaba a Albert para saber, ¿cómo se sentía?

― ¿Estás bien?

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por sus emotivos comentarios. Dios nos bendiga. Sedan cuenta que funcionan en un día puedo escribir tres capítulo o terminar la historia.

Gracias a:

Karito, Hanis, **pivoine3,** Jhans matyn, Yagui Fun , MadelRos por motivarme incondicionalmente. Mil gracias desde mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

― ¿Está usted, bien? ―Albert, tratando de recuperar la cordura se humedecía los labios, limpiándose el rostro con ambas manos, se sentó― sígame al cuarto de baño, está acondicionado con lo necesario para que nos aseemos, le ayudaré a desvestirse.

― No, no se preocupe…

― Mi trabajo es atenderle.

― No deseo molestar. Perdóneme el atrevimiento señorita, actué irracionalmente. Me dispenso por mi actitud.

― Me llamo Candy, dígame Candy.

‹‹ Es un hombre amable, dulce, cariñoso. Lástima, nos conocimos de forma indecorosa, me siento… inmerecida…››

― ¡Cielos sus vestiduras manchadas de labial! ¿Trajo muda?

― Sólo este atuendo, jamás pensé necesitar.

― Déjeme, quitarle la ropa, la mandaré a lavar con la mucama.

― De acuerdo ―contestó Albert.

Candy sentó a Albert, en un sillón de brazo de cuero rojo, se hincó para quitarle las botas y las medias.

― Listo, ahora el pantalón ―Albert sintió incomodidad al tener las delicadas manos de Candy, cerca de su bragueta, bajándole la cremallera; su pene nuevamente se erguía. Él se levantó del sillón y se dejó caer el pantalón, Candy recogió la prenda del piso, la dobló; luego le desabotonó la camisa botón por botón, para ella ese instante, fue especial al hacer contacto con el dorso tonificado de aquel hombre que recién conocía.

Albert, se inclinó hacia ella y alzándole la quijada para verla directo a los ojos, la besó. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo; sutilmente se deshizo de la última prenda que le estorbaba, había quedado en calazón, elevándola en brazos la llevó hasta la cama para susurrarle al oído:

― Enséñame a amarte ―la rubia afirmó con la mirada.

Se besaban tiernamente; cambiaron de posición: él quedó acostado y ella arriba. Se mecía encima de su pene cubierto por la tela del calzón, ella se desprendió del camisón quedó desnuda frente a él. Colocándose a un lado del rubio, le agarró los dedos e hizo que se lo introdujera, al sentir un leve dolor se retiró.

― ¿Le dolió?

― Sí, es normal tener dolencia, cuando es la primera vez.

― ¿Existe manera de evitarle, el dolor?

― Sí, acuéstese en la cama, céntrese. Una vez cómodo; yo, le acercaré mi vulva a su boca, se la abriré y usted me la succionará, sin usar los dientes, tendré la lubricación suficiente para ser penetrada por usted.

― Lo haré, si le hace bien.

― Claro ―ella se le sentó encima de la boca de él, presentándole su clítoris para que él, con su lengua y labios estimulara aquel penecillo rudimentario, que sobresalía sutilmente de la intimidad de ella, al estar excitada por la forma en que él se lo hacía; se meneó encima de su boca; en sus cavilaciones se dijo: ‹‹ Abigail, tiene razón, se siente bien, es agradable. ››

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy empezó a jadear. Albert se deleitó al ver el rostro de Candy, ruborizado por aquella sensación nueva para ella y él. Candy se llevó las manos del rubio a sus senos para que los acariciara a su conveniencia, mientras ella con una mano le sobaba los testículos y su endurecido falo. La rubia de cabellos rizados convulsionó de placer, jadeaba sin cesar; al otro lado de la habitación Lord Pie, los observaba a la par que bajaba y subía su prepucio para satisfacerse. Mirar la piel desnuda de la rubia encima del americano lo tenía enloquecido.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―indagó Abigail, ofreciéndosele.

― Sí, ¡qué suerte tiene el americano! Se llevó a la mujer más hermosa ―sin mediar más palabras la volteó y la penetró con dureza hasta vaciarse en ella, por completo.

Dos jóvenes inexpertos seguían disfrutando del placer de la carne.

― Señor…, ya estoy… lista… podemos cambiar de posición para la penetración.

― Gracias, sabes divina, me gustó.

Candy se acomodó de lado.

― Tomaré tus dedos y los llevaré hasta mi vagina, sabrá donde penetrarme.

― Gracias.

― ¿Siente la humedad?

― Es suave.

Albert, con inmediatez se despojó de su calzón, dejando al descubierto un pene grueso de tamaño promedio. Candy abrió las piernas como una tijera para que él lentamente la fuera penetrando. Albert con su dedo ubicó el orificio, en el cual debía introducir su endurecido pene; al hallarlo se acercó a Candy para metérselo; ella se quejó, haciéndole a un lado.

― ¡Espere!

― ¿Le volvió a doler? ―preguntó con desconcierto, no quería lastimarla.

― Sí. Intente de a poco, trataré de aguantar ―Candy se acordó del aceite que le dio Abigail― espere, en uno de los cajones tengo un aceite que facilitará la penetración ―Albert, asintió con la mirada. Candy se acostó nuevamente en la cama con las piernas abiertas mostrándole a él como debía penetrarla. Albert, se posicionó entre sus piernas poco a poco se lo iba metiendo, Candy apretaba los dientes, le aruñó la espalda. Albert se detuvo.

― No quiero lastimarla. Podemos continuar después de descansar, arropémonos ―ella consintió con la mirada.

Ambos sudorosos por la faena, se quedaron dormidos. Despertaron con la luz del sol.

Continuará.

Agradezco sus comentarios, si está muy porno evito detallar en el siguiente. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy, abrió los ojos lentamente; la luz del sol le incomodó. Creía que todo había sido un sueño. Se descobijó, al notar entre sus piernas rastros de sangre; se giró en sentido contrario, viendo el rostro angelical del hombre que por primera vez la besó y la acarició inocente y torpemente, se llevó las manos a la boca. Buscó algo para taparse, divisó un baúl a un lado de la cama, para su sorpresa, sólo era tela vieja, tomó unas cuantas para cubrirse; colocándola alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella había cumplido desde su perspectiva; si bien no la penetró en su totalidad, había cumplido como cortesana; el joven Ardlay, sabrá gracias a ella como tratar a una dama en la intimidad.

Sigilosamente, caminó hasta la puerta, al salir se encontró con la mirada de madame.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― Ya cumplí.

― No lo creo, el joven se debe ir satisfecho, no puedes dejarlo allí, tirado. ¡Regresa y atiéndelo! ―la encargada se dio la vuelta, dejando a Candy, enmudecida.

Albert, se levantaba un poco desconcertado; estaba feliz, nunca en su vida había tenido tanta dicha con la presencia de una persona, se sentía libre. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si había sido un simple sueño, pero al ver que esa no era su habitación, supo que fue real, pensó: ‹‹ ¿Dónde estará Candy? Mi cortesana. Es una mujer hermosa, quiero besarla, otra vez. ››

Al verse desnudo, se sonrojó, todavía tenía vergüenza de ser visto sin ropa. Candy entró nuevamente a la habitación; observó a Albert, sentado en la cama semi tapado, tenía descubiertas las piernas y el torso. Candy, desvió su caminar a un lado de la cama; cerca de la cómoda había dejado el pantalón doblado de él, agarró del piso la fina camisa de seda color blanco del joven Ardlay. Candy en tono serio dijo:

― Llevaré sus vestiduras a lavar.

El rubio al verla molesta se quedó sin refutar una sola palabra.

Mary Jane, aguardaba en la puerta.

― Esta es la ropa ―le comunicó Candy a la señora de mediana edad.

―Tardará hasta medio día traerla seca.

― Me encargaré de atenderle el tiempo necesario.

― Entonces, regreso hasta las doce con veinte minutos.

Candy fue directo al cuarto de baño, preparó la tina con sales y flores aromáticas. Realizó sus necesidades, lavó sus dientes y luego convidó a Albert a realizar lo mismo.

― En la tetera del baño le dejé: agua de menta fresca, cuando esté listo avíseme para entrar, le acompañaré en la tina.

― No es necesario si no es de su gusto.

― Soy su cortesana, deberé tratarle con respeto y cumplirle en lo que demande.

― Es… una mujer hermosa, jamás había compartido con nadie… un momento tan íntimo, especial. Quiero tratarla con respeto ―habló Albert en voz baja acercándose a Candy, quien desvió la mirada, no quería ilusionarse, ese hombre dentro de poco estaría con otra mujer, y ella pasaría con suerte a un segundo plano, si es que no quedaba en el olvido o trabajando en ese cabaret cumpliéndole las fantasías más bajas a hombres con aliento etílico. Albert comprendió el rechazo, cabizbajo se fue al baño, tras lavarse sus dientes y realizar sus necesidades humanas se duchó para posteriormente entrar a la tina. Candy al notar que este no le llamaba tocó la puerta; con sigilo entre abrió, preguntándole:

― ¿Por qué no llamó?

― Quería llamarla, pero siento que usted, está incomoda ―expresó Albert con sinceridad.

― No lo estoy, usted me gusta… mucho… sólo que…

― ¿Qué? ―Candy desvió la mirada― acércate, le dijo Albert, a la vez, que le extendió su mano para halarla hacia su cuerpo. Estando tan próxima a él, ella se dejo llevar; al piso cayó la tela verde oscura que la cubría, entró a la tina junto a él, se besaron apasionadamente, Candy abrió sus piernas y dejó que Albert, nuevamente tratara de penetrarla, estando encima de ella, él con su mano derecha tomó la base de su pene y lo guió justo a ese orificio que deseaba invadir, empujándole un poco le rompió por completo el himen, Candy grito, Albert, se quedó estático.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Calmándose del dolor, estabilizando su respiración, le tranquilizó, diciéndole: ― Creo que ahora sí, puedes empezar a moverte de atrás hacia adelante con delicadeza, hasta que me acostumbre.

― Claro ―obedeció Albert apoyándose de los laterales de la tina para no incomodarla, observándole el rostro, vio en ella gestos de dolor― podemos continuar en la cama, estarás más cómoda.

―Gracias, es más apropiado.

Albert, salió primero, seguidamente ayudó a Candy, a quien la cargó para llevarla hasta el lecho, que les serviría para amarse. Acostándola con suma delicadeza en el centro de la cama, se posicionó en medio de ella, para invadirla con su miembro otra vez, pero con más precisión, logró estar dentro de Candy por completo. Albert movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, excitados ambos se besaban hasta estremecerse de pasión, la habitación se inundó de gemidos y del golpeteo de sus pelvis producidos en cada penetración. Albert al sentir el deseo de eyacular, se hundió más en la vagina de Candy, quien le aruñaba la espalda y envolvía con sus piernas las caderas, ella sintió como sus paredes vaginales se esparcía aquel liquido tibio y viscoso proveniente de él. Albert, quedó rendido, haciéndose a un lado de ella para no incomodarla con su peso.

En las afueras de aquella lujuriosa habitación.

― Ahora sí, oficialmente el joven Ardlay, aprendió a ser hombre ―anunció satisfactoriamente Lord Pierre.

Mientras dos cuerpos desnudos reposaban abrazados por la larga faena pasional; en la cárcel parisina dos jóvenes eran puestos en libertad.

― ¡Salgan, están en libertad! ―les informó el guardián de la corte real a Tom y a Jimmy; con vestiduras desgarradas y mal olientes se fueron del lugar, buscaron refugiarse en la casa del señor Carson, no querían preocupar a la señora María, quien colgó los hábitos hace 10 años para casarse con un francés, el cual nunca le cumplió como le había prometido en su tiempo de cortejo.

Diana una señorita de 15 años les curaba las heridas.

― ¡Duele! ―se quejaba Tom.

― Tu hermano ha sabido aguantar. Debo desinfectar esas heridas para evitar la gangrena, esparciré estas hierbas.

― ¡Hey! ¿Es adrede? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

― Soy aprendiz de enfermera, sé hacer mi trabajo.

Diana resopló y movía los ojos, buscando la paciencia requerida para soportar los quejidos del vaquero.

En la habitación de la casa burlesque, Albert contemplaba la belleza de Candy.

― Soy feliz a tu lado, sé que tenemos horas de saber del uno del otro, sin embargo, el tenerte cerca de mí, inexplicablemente me trasmite paz y libertad; una palabra que jamás he puesto en práctica.

― Le confieso, que el sentimiento es compartido. Me gusta estar a su lado.

― Te propongo que te quedes conmigo, ¿quieres?

―Sí, quiero, pero tengo hermanos, debo velar por ellos.

―Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, te daré todo, todo lo que pidas será tuyo. Eres un ángel, mi ángel, quiero amanecer todas las mañanas a tu lado. Llegar a la casa y saber que tú me esperas. Incluso tener niños contigo.

―Soy una cortesana, sin apellido, te dije que tenía hermanos; pero mentí, soy huérfana; ellos son como mis hermanos. Nos criamos en el mismo orfelinato ―decía Candy con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas al recordar que nunca estaría a su nivel― ¿Qué papel jugaré yo en su vida? Le entregué mi virtud para adiestrarse en la intimidad. Estaré en condición de objeto. No es lo que busco, no es lo que deseo.

Albert se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, buscando la respuesta adecuada, con delicadeza le giró la quijada a Candy, hacia su rostro, para decirle: ― Para mí, es nueva esta situación.

― Para mí, también. Me entregué a un hombre en circunstancias… me siento… impura ―Candy, se desbordó en llanto. Albert la abrazó prometiéndole, que no la abandonaría, estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas; es una promesa que le cumpliría a toda costa, incluso con su vida.

― Te llevaré conmigo; no te dejaré en este lugar.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios MadelRos, Tuty, Chidamami, pivoine3, Lucy, AzuKrita, venezolana lopez, Guest 1 y 2, Jhans matyn, Airam2moons. Si quieren más sólo digan. Mil gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Mary Jane, la mucama, encargada de la limpieza del cabaret, les tocó la puerta para hacerle entrega de las vestimentas del joven Ardlay; Candy se levantó a recibirlas. Albert contempló a detalle el cuerpo níveo y delicado de la rubia que lo tenía cautivo, la cual tan sólo unos minutos atrás se retorció de placer entre sus cálidas sábanas, era definitivo su lujuria y ternura lo tenían enloquecido.

Candy, entre abrió la puerta evitando mostrar su desnudez.

― ¡Tenga! ―la señora de avanzada edad, le hizo entrega de la vestimenta; antes de que esta se pudiera retirar, Candy la llamó.

―Disculpe, no tengo ―carraspeó un tanto avergonzada para culminar la frase― es que no tengo ropa.

― Veré que le puedo conseguir, aguarde unos minutos.

― Gracias, se lo agradeceré.

― No agradezca, es mi trabajo.

Candy dejó a un lado de la cama la ropa del joven, para irse a asear, pero Albert la puso en cuclillas en la cama y sin dar aviso la penetró con fuerza, como animal entraba y salía de ella hasta llenarla nuevamente de su líquido viscoso. Candy jadeó nuevamente de placer.

Al llegar la tarde los jóvenes debutantes del amor salían de la habitación que le sirvió para amarse largas horas, olvidándose del deseo de comer, sólo de vez en cuando bebían agua y un poco de vino del mejor viñero de la ciudad.

Candy, vestía un sencillo, pero bonito vestido color rosa de la época, cuello alto, un semi armazón que le hacía ver un trasero bien formado y por supuesto el corset, el cual le hacía lucir una delgada cintura, además de elevarle el busto. Ambos bajaban las escaleras de espiral, Albert, la sostenía de la mano para en caso de que ella diera un paso en falso con sus botines de cuero de tacón medio, él la agarraría evitando su caída. Lord Pierre, se acercó a ellos.

― ¡Joven, ya es todo un hombre, eh! ―le palmeaba la espalda con toda la confianza, que se creía sobre él― En esa habitación quedó el chiquillo, le reservé la mejor cortesana que tenemos, cuando guste le ofrezco otra ―dijo tocándole la pierna a Candy, lo cual enfureció al joven patriarca, quien sin pensar lo tomó por la solapa.

― Última vez, que usted se dirige a mi dama de forma despectiva. De ahora en adelante será mi mujer y no dejaré, que nadie le toque en lo más mínimo.

El hombre haciendo sus manos hacia atrás en son de paz, expresó: ― so, so calma. El trato fue una virgen para su primera vez, si la desea por más tiempo deberá pagar.

Albert, lleno de ira con brusquedad lo soltó en el piso, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una saquito de oro― ¡ella, no tiene precio! ―El rubio se marchó en compañía de su rubia, dejándole al usurero herida la dignidad, quien quedó humillado, denigrado a unas cuantas monedas.

‹‹Tienes razón, ella no tiene precio.›› Fue el pensamiento de Lord Pierre. Abigail se acercó para ayudarlo a levantar del piso.

― ¡Suéltame!―expresó con ira Lord Pierre, atemorizando a su meretriz más fiel.

En el carruaje Candy, sonreía a su héroe, el hombre que sin importarle nada desafeó a uno de los hombres más temidos de la ciudad parisina, sin embargo algo en su ser le decía que no todo sería felicidad.

En la villa de los Ardlay, ubicada en Londres, la señora Elroy, conversaba con los Britter una de las familias más influyentes de Escocia.

― El tío abuelo William, regresará pronto de su viaje a Francia ―hablaba la tía abuela, sosteniendo la taza de té.

― Annie, es nuestra hermosa hija, es única y la amamos. Queremos el mejor futuro para ella, dará hijos con amor ―exponía con solemnidad la señora Britter.

― No lo dudo; la fusión de ambas familias servirá para fortalecer nuestros patrimonios, la familia Ardlay es una de las familias más antiguas de Escocia, la exigencia es nuestra principal base, nos da solidez en nuestras finanzas.

― Señora Elroy, estamos consciente de su poderío. Nuestra hija será leal a sus demandas.

Annie, permanecía en una silla con los dedos entrecruzados en nada intervenía, era fiel, obediente, jamás se alzaría.

Tom, se colocaba su chaqueta, estiraba los brazos con dolencia.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

― Por mi hermana, uno de los peones de los Legan me dijo: que estaba en ese sucio cabaret, sacaré a mi hermana de allá.

― Sigues convaleciente. ¿Crees que en tu estado podrás rescatarla?

― Daré mi vida a cambio de la de ella de ser necesario.

― ¡Tom, deja de ser cabeza dura! ―dijo exasperada la joven.

Tom abrió la puerta, buscó uno de los caballos para ir en dirección a la casa de burlesque. Al llegar descendió con agilidad del equino; tocándose con la mano derecha una de las costillas adolorida de su parte izquierda, golpeó la puerta.

Lord Pierre, quien bebía un trago de whisky, preguntó exaltado: ― ¿Quién toca de manera brutal?

Abigail se acercó al ojo mágico: ― Es el hermano de Candy.

― Excelente, es el otro huérfano, vamos a recibirlo.

Tom pasó acelerado, embravecido.

― ¿Dónde está Candy? ―estiró su brazo derecho para agarrarlo por la solapa.

― Soy tu amigo, no he arremetido en contra de ustedes. Todo es culpa de William Albert Ardlay, él se la llevó. La quiere de muñeca para cumplir sus más bajas fantasías. No soy el enemigo, el enemigo es él, qué a la fuerza la sometió y la hizo suya. Nosotros quisimos intervenir, pero tiene hombres a su mando. Te ayudaré a encontrarla ― expuso el cobarde con rostro y mirada temblorosa, haciéndose ver víctima.

― ¡Mientes! ¿En dónde la tiene?

― No, miento. Se la llevó a Londres, vaya al puerto allí, le informarán de los nombres de las personas que abordaron el buque del atardecer ―dijo nervioso, al mirar salir a Tom lleno se furia, sacó de sus labios una sonrisa ladera llena de triunfo.

― Pobre tonto, te lo dije Ardlay, que me cobraría la humillación. Nunca pensé que sería tan rápido.

En el camarote del barco.

― Candy, te traje algunos vestidos, espero sea de tu talla de caso contrario podemos hablar con el sastre del barco para que lo ajuste a tus medidas.

― Gracias, sigo preocupada por mis hermanos.

― Ellos estarán bien, envié uno de mis hombres de confianza a indagar sobre su condición. Recibí un telegrama informándome, que están en libertad, se fueron en dirección a la casa de los Carsso, di instrucciones para abastecerle de lo necesario.

― Siempre estaré agradecida, que me hayas rescatado de ese mundo.

― Soy el hombre más dichoso por tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado. Acompáñame, ofrecerán un festín ―Candy, le tomó la mano a Albert, quien se la extendió para ayudarla a levantar de la cama.

Continuará.

Cabe decir que no sé de historia.

Gracias a todas por comentar ayuda a culminar más rápido la historia.


End file.
